


Breach of Terms

by IbitsuAkane



Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne Tries, Contracts, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Demon Deals, F/F, First Love, Gen, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbitsuAkane/pseuds/IbitsuAkane
Summary: Angel Dust was getting a little too close for Alastor's comfort, so the Radio Demon had to do something about that for his own sake. After a confrontation that doesn't end well Alastor has to handle an upset spider and to get rid of a pesky moth who has come for a visit to see his number one sex worker.In other words it's just another day at the Hazbin Hotel!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107
Collections: Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss Collection





	Breach of Terms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my Ears, Eyes & Chest which is part 5 of my Hazbin Series. I suggest reading that one for some context.

It must of been one of the longest nights they spent since living in Hell, there wasn't much to do during a blackout and with a range of different demons it was hard to agree on any decisions with most ideas being shot down. However at her royal highness insistence they stayed together as a group. Charlie had come up with an idea to share something about themselves since they've barely had time to get to know each other, but Husk, Alastor and Angel Dust turned that idea down. Husk then recommended to play a game of polka to pass the time however Charlie and Niffty had no clue how to play, Husk then deemed it too headache inducing to teach them even if they had all the time in the world to do it. When Vaggie tried to mention if there was any other card games they could play everyone merely muttered or shrugged too put off to play in case someone else didn't know how to.

It soon became a little frustrating sitting there doing nothing so everyone then started to do their own thing, Husk went off to the bar to resume his drinking while Niffty ran off to who knows where with a mad gleam in her eye. Vaggie decided to distract herself with a book and left to find a quiet place to read leaving Charlie, Alastor and Angel Dust in the lobby with Husk already on his next bottle. Alastor watched on amused as Charlie sat there awkwardly while Angel focused all of his attention on Fat Nuggets who was eating up the attention.

Charlie watched Angel's interactions, her eyes kept focusing on the missing fur and bruises on his face, there wasn't anything she could do to help it heal but she had to know what had caused it. Angel was a guest at the hotel and also a patient after all, no harm should come to him which was one of the benefits coming to the hotel. Angel did get hurt though and for Charlie she felt like she broke that promise to him. She thought of ways to try and bring it up in conversation but she just couldn't think of anything so Charlie went with her only option: to just ask what happened. Charlie discreetly took a deep breath, her dads words ringing in her head.

_'You don't take shit from other demons!'_

"Hey, Angel?" Angel paused his kisses, eyes wandering over to Charlie. "What happened to your face?" She asked motioning to the bruises. Angel looked away and focused back on Fat Nuggets who also looked at him confused.

"It's nothing important, just an accident." He said quietly, Charlie saw how guarded he became, his body stiff and hunched, so different from a second ago when he was relaxed playing with the demonic pig.

"But it is important, you are important and I promised you that you would be safe here. If I can't do that then I don't deserve my tite." Angel furrowed his brow before a small scowl came on his features.

"My business doesn't concern you princess, royalty or not. Hell doesn't care for anyone, not you or they're rulers. In the end you are another celebrity that can take it easy and show their face anywhere they want." Charlie flinched but she refused to back down.

"Royalty or not, I am the manager of this hotel and you are also my patient. I need to know what happened to you, if it's a demon abusing you or if it's you hurting yourself then its my problem. You are my responsibity." Angel subtily flinched, the words responsibility turning into burden just like the rest of the demons who always reminded him.

"Listen toots, patient or burden, bullshit or drivel it doen't matter. I will always see the same outcome; you can't do anything to help me." Angel stated standing up and storming off not leaving Charlie any chance to argue, Charlie sighed defeated. Alastor chuckled before standing up himself, a crackling of a radio followed as he twirled his microphone.

"My what entertainment has happened in this hotel." A audiance laughter followed. "I look forward to seeing more." He announced before slinking off into the shadows, making his own plans for the spider.

"Ignore Alastor, he'll find amusment in the most negative of things." Husk said coming over and sitting dwn next to Charlie handng her a drink. "Hard to believe it but he does have a soft side."

"Thanks." Charlie said taking a mouthfull of whiskey.

"He did make some good points." Husk said after emptying his glass in one gulp. "The spider."

"I just need to convince him that he can come to me for anything."

"Maybe not by demanding answers, I don't think anyone would appreciate being interrogated but coming from royalty that just makes it worse." Charlie nodded, so much for her father's advise.

"But how am I suppose to do anything if he doesn't let me in. I think I've just about exhausted my options."

"You need to remember some demons have had a wholelifetime suffering and commited sins because of it, there is no one reason for being in Hell and Angel seems to be one of them. Day to day life down here is in the name; Hell, it's not easy for us as we have our own demons to battle. History, addictions, hauntings, contracts. It's kinda hard to explain since you were born in Hell so it might be hard for you to understand our burdens."

"But I do know that, all of you are my subjects and it tortures me everytime the cleansing happens each year. Whether they like it or not I care for them and I want to be able to help them all instead of seeing them disappear into oblivion or whatever happens next. Redemption is an alternative even if it doesn't work we need to explore those options."

"Okay fine, you have your own burdens to carry and you don't shy away from it, that's more than any of us would do." Husk said getting up to get another drink. "Look at me for example, I just drink everything away and mope around. I've seen Angel when he's by himself or having a smoke, he has that sad and far away look at times, so whatever he's going through he's clearly going through it alone. I can't speak for the spider but I believe he puts on a show, all that flirting and sexual remarks. It can be a guard to protect yourself."

"Why do you think that?" Charlie asked fiddling with her glass.

"Because Alastor does it, he always smiles because he thinks it's a weakness to show anything less." That left Charlie thinking. "You didn't hear that from me by the way."

* * *

"I'm doing fine now, hun. I was just a little shaken up from a run in with Val, I haven't seen him in two weeks and you know how he gets when I'm gone to long." Angel said looking through his wardrobe as fiddled with his phone, Cherri being on th other end.

_'If you need to hide out mine, Angie, then you're more than welcome to.'_

"Thanks sugar but I'll be fine." Angel went over to one of the walls and turn on the light, happy that the power was back.

 _'It's still not too late for me punch that bastard, just say the word.'_ Angel chuckled.

"You know I'll never let you go near him." Angel said as he started to get changed leaving out the parts he did want to say. Cherri was so much more to him and if anything happened to her because of his own stupid choices he could never live with himself.

' _A girl can dream!'_ Angel laughed.

"I could use a distraction however. You free?"

 _'I'm always free for you! See at the usual place in five.'_ Angel chuckled and hung up dropping the phone on the bed and proceeded to get ready. Angel took no time in getting ready and after making sure Fat Nuggets will be fine by himself and grabbing a few 'toys' Angel closed the door to his room, locking it.

Angel wore one of his black suits and looked over his weaponary, Cherri had everything he needed in case he missed something. He had just made it to the end of the corridor before literally bumping into Alastor.

"Well fancy meeting you here stranger." Angel said running his hand down the deer's chest.

"Please refrain from touching me."

"Hmm, maybe." Angel reached out for Alastor's ears but missed as Alastor ducked out of the way.

"Heading out are we?" Alastor asked spotting one of his guns.

"Just gonna have some fun, crash a few parties, fuck up some shit." Angel stroked a gun playfully eyeing Alastor who stood there smiling. "Why? Wanna join. I can allow a handsome guy to join, we can have our own personal fun when the kids are asleep."

"Oh and catch something for your repulsive form?" Angel smile slipped.

"Now that's uncalled for, bantering is one thing but insults is another. Besides, you seemed to enjoy my repulsive form earlier."

"A moment of weakness, something I can assure you won't happen again." Angel scoffed.

"Sure you won't." Alastor didn't say anything, just stood there grinning. "Out of my way."

"And what? You're not supposed to be going out in the first place and who would want to? Why spend time with someone like you, maybe as an irritating means to an end but who can tell?" Angel looked away, balling his fists and taking deep breaths. Alastor could see how riled up Angel was getting, all he needed was a little more push and the spider won't be bothering him anymore. "Being used is not the same as being wanted or needed."

"You must think I'm stupid." Alastor falterd for a moment as Angel looked straight him. "I've heard those words a million times so I know where I exactly stand. I've been here for over seventy years, almost as long as you." Angel felt tears run down his cheeks. "Some of us weren't thrown down here with magical voodoo powers. I've had to beg, crawl and FUCK my way up to not starve, to keep a roof over my head and making a contract to hide from those fucking scumbags each year!"

"Angel...." Alastor was lost for words.

"Call me whatever you want, I've head it all. I've endured verball and physical each one to the imagination. It doesn't matter anymore and I never will, Hell is my damnation and nothing can stop or end that!" Angel quickly turned around and back to his room, he grabbed Fat Nuggets and some suplies before heading back out with the pig in tow, Alastor being long gone. Angel sent a message to Cherri taking up on her offer before leaving the hotel.

Alastor watched Angel leave from a corner, he was hidden away so no one could see the frown on his face. That didn't go to plan, he wanted to distance himself from the spider, using harsh words and making himself the bad guy, an option Alastor could handle and he got what he wanted. So why did he feel lousy? He hasn't had these feelings since he was alive!

Why did that scraggy puff have to make him feel those lesser feelings? He wasn't human anymore and nothing should bother him, all he needed was a fun fuelled afterlife where he can concentrate on his work. Alastor was stumped and didn't know what step he needed to take next, killing the spider would be the easiest solution, he wouldn't need to worry about those lesser feelings and he wouldn't be held back. Although just by feeling bad after a small argument, Alastor shuddered to think what he would feel after squishing the bug.

Alastor composed himself, smile back in place before making his presence once more around the hotel. Alastor walked back to the bar and saw Husk passed out drunk, the Radio Demon swiped the bottle from the cat's hand and took a swing, thoughts running around his head. Alastor couldn't risk Angel being around himself, the spider had too much baggage and potential threats, Alastor may be powerful however there were other demons in Hell that were just as powerful and more.

'A contract to hide from those fucking scumbags each year!' Alator perked up remembering that Angel was in a bound contract with that moth Valentino if he remembered correctly. Unfortunately it was all a gamble, Valentino was powerful and had a lot of influence which was more than Alastor, he also didn't know much of the contracts terms, Angel had only given him hints. Hell contracts were so fickle and woven by acient magic, even the contract holder had little power to any of the terms.

Alastor was too distracted and lost in thought that he didn't feel the presence of another demon entering his territory. It took the opening of the lobby doors to snap Alastor out his thoughts and immediately portaled out of sight, scolding himself for letting his guard down. The deer had hoped it to be Angel but was surprised to see Valentino himself walking to the lobby. Well, think of the demon and demon shall appear.

Alastor quickly went off to lock up the rooms Vaggie and Charlie were currently in, he didn't want to any distractions before coming back to check on the moth. Valentino was looking around, scoffing and making a face of distgust at certain things, mostly at a passed out Husk.

"Can I help you?" Alastor asked making his move.

"Ah, just the Overlord I was looking for. It's nice to finally meet the Radio Demon in person." Alastor cocked his head, his smile never leaving his face.

"And what can I do for you?" Alastor asked.

"Quick to business I see, admirable. My dear Angel Cakes had mentioned you helping the little princess with her project, if that's the case then I have a better project to offer you, something your skills will be very beneficial for." Alastor didn't say anything. "I'm sure you've heard of me? Valentino?"

"Is that all you've come here for?"

"Well I could give Angel a little comfort, poor thing was hurt unfortunately." Alastor gripped harder on his microphone.

"Yes, he did come back a little shaken up. Poor dear." Valentino laughed.

"You know how it is with the stubbon ones, gotta keep em' in line. Especially the special ones."

"Ah, yes. Angel made a contract with you interestingly enough."

"Yea, yea, now forget about the spider. Whadddya say?"

"About what? You are making me an offer without even telling me what it is." He needed to stir the conversation back to Angel Dust.

"Being smart about this eh? Unfortunately I can't say unless you agree, I'm sure you can understand why we dont trust each other. However I can give you the promise of whatever you want, ulimited power, money, bitches. Most Overlords are uniting on this."

"So you're planning on High Treason?"

"You're smarter than you look! Yes, it's about time Lucifer started to bow down to us."

"Then I'll pass." Valentino didn't look happy.

"Oh really, you'll pass up the chance to live in luxery for a silly little dream?"

"I'm content. There's nothing good or useful in your offer to me. Angel Dust on the other hand is something I'm interested in."

"Isn't everyone?" Valentino chuckled. "I don't make deals with Angel, he brings in the most dosh and is highly requested, if you want him you'll have to pay for his services just like everyone else."

"Then we have a problem, that spider is my business."

"Business or not you can't do anything about it." Valentino summoned the contract, he couldn't resist showing off. "Angel is quite the gem." Valentino allowed Alastor to look over the contents, Alastor found it to be sloppliy written and after going through it he was quite satifyed.

"Then we're at a impasse." Valentino huffed before checking the time on his Hellphone.

"And I've just wasted my time here, I expected better from the famous Radio Demon." He tutted. "I fail to see your worth if you can turn down a big offer like this."

"My reasons are my own, just like my own business." Alastor moved aside from the door. "Now since you have no reason for being here, please leave." Valentino huffed disappointed in his visit. "And please, don't come back on my territory."

"For now." Valentino said making his way to the door. "Angel is my property so don't bother trying anything and tell the whore to contact me since he's too scared to come down. He knows the consequences."

"The spider is out I'm afraid, but I'll pass on the message."

"Good. My offer is still open if you change your mind, you may be feared but I can influence these creatures. Having followers will ensure loyalty something I know you don't have." Alastor made sure Valentino was completly off his territory before he made his own plans.

* * *

Angel sighed entering the hotel, it's been two days since he left and he knew he was going to get a scolding from both Charlie and Vaggie, he was also dreading seeing that bastard Alastor. Luckily no one was in the lobby, hopefully Angel could make it to his room and hide in there for the rest of the day. Which went straight out of the window as Angel opened the door to his room, he stopped suddenly seeing Alastor sitting on his bed, most likely waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked putting Fat Nuggets down who scrambled around the room sniffing.

"I've had time to reflect and think about what was said between us. I want to offer my apologies first of all, it was rather rude of me to make any assumptions." Angel stared at him, debating if he was being truthful or just deceitful, Angel wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter, it's happened many times before.

"You're forgiven." Angel sighed out, he just wanted everything to go away.

"Secondly I want to talk about a guest that arrived sometime after you left, goes by the name Valentino."

"What was he doing here?"

"Oh he wasn't here for you, on the contrary he came for a little chat with me."

"Okay..." Angel didn't really know what to say, just stood there arkwardly.

"The reason why I brought this up is because I was wondering if you were aware that your contract with him is terminated?"

"Terminated? That's not possible."

"Oh it is. Demon contracts are formed from an ancient magic, magic which is as old as Hell itself. Not even the dealer can alternate or influence it, your contract with that vermin was sloppily written. He promised you protection yet it doesn't say from what, the contract would then assume it's protection from everything even from Valentino himself."

"But..."

"So because of his abuse the contract is broken." Angel couldn't believe it, he plopped down onto a stool as he tried to wrap his head around everything. "Tell me where were you during the extermination?"

"I was here at the Hotel."

"In the contract it states that you would be offered safety from the extermination but because of it's poor writing with no specification."

"So it's broken, the whole thing. Shit." Valentino would still hold the contract over his head even if it was broken. Angel was starting to feel panic pit in the bottom of his stomach. "I'm still vulnerable either way whether I stay with Val or not."

"So don't stay with him."

"And what? He's gonna come for me no matter what I do, I'm in too deep with him."

"Might I give a suggestion then?"

"I can free you from that pitiful lifestyle." Angel flinched as he felt a surge of power around the room. "You can be free from being used and from being told what you are good for. Instead I can give you what you were, give you back the control, the independance, regain everything you lost so to speak." Alastor held out his hand, green eluminated around the room as his palm held open. "What do you say?" Angel stared at the offered hand.

He couldn't honestly sink any lower than he already was and it was more tempting than anything, Valentino offered when he was desperate, the moth had no faith in him at the beginning but Angel proved himself. Maybe he can do it again with Alastor.

"I can see the hesitance, I can promise I don't abuse my contractors you've seen Husk and Niffty after all."

"Why me, what can I offer you?" Angel asked backing up.

"You're skills and charisma are plenty." It wasn't the whole truth. Angel wasn't satified but resigned to his fate and shook the Radio Demon's hand. Instantly he felt the bindings of the contract and heard whispes of each term and agreement. Each word was interwinded and clear on it's rules, nothing was over looked. It was more than what Valentino ever gave him. Soon after both sat back down on the bed next to each other, Angel finally letting what he just did sink in while Alastor felt a buzz of energy surge through him.

"Now what?" Angel asked after a few minutes.

"I can leave you to relax or we can talk about what had transpired between us."

"You already made yourself clear."

"Actually what you did scared me." Angel was shocked for a second before snickering.

"Me? Scare you?"

"Yes, prior to what I said, I really did enjoy what happened." Angel tried his best to hold back his laughter.

"No wonder you wanted to make a deal!"

"I would suggest not saying anything to our dear princess about this." Angel quickly agreed, a cheeky grin on his face.

"So you liked it? Have you ever had someone touch your ears before?"

"I tend to forget about them..." Alastor said suddenly feeling concious of his tail, the damn thing wiggled just a little.

"But they're adorable, one of the most feard demons in Hell just happens to have the form of a deer." Angle giggled. "Wait!" Angel jumped up on the bed. "Do you have a tail?!"

"Angel-" Alastor had no time to react before the spider tried to grab his coat. It became more of a play fight rather than Alastor stopping Angel from grabbing his ass, it was actually a bit of a challenge while fighting against two- no three set of arms without using any powers.

Finally they collaped on the bed, side be side staring at each other, soy after Angel started drifting off. Alastor stared at the spider's hand before slowly taking it in his. Valentino doesn't know what is coming his way, now that Alastor was in a contract with the spider he will have an upper power compared to that Moth. He can also now explore what this feeling is towards the Spider.

Of course that wasn't planned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another I was suppose to post earlier but I haven't been in the right mindset to check over my work and post. Fortunately now things are looking up for me and my schedule is gonna get just a little busy which I'm happy for.
> 
> I also wanna give a big thanks to B14NK!!
> 
> ~~~  
> Kudos and comments are welcome and do check out my other works if you have enjoyed this, you might find something else that you like!
> 
> Until next time, ۵ **Akane**


End file.
